Preschool
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: Bra wants to go to preschool, and comes to get her 'loving' father to take her. What will happen when neither one refuses to budge on the subject? Hailarity of course! Vegeta Bra  but not in a sexual way!


I gots a new story for ya! It's not like my old ones, but still it's cute! R&R please!

BD

* * *

Bra tip-toed quietly into her parents' bedroom, dressed in her new outfit for pre-school tomorrow. A frilly pink number with no sleeves. She hopped silently over a pillow that was laying in the floor and stopped on her daddy's side of the bed. She smoothed out her pretty dress, and combed down her blue hair and tapped Vegeta on the forehead whispering:

"Daddy...daaaaddy...daaddddyyyy..." Vegeta stirred once but did not awaken, "Daaaaddy...daddy..." she whispered more urgently. She tapped him harder and Vegeta's eyes shot open grabbing her little hands and almost blasting her to kingdom come. His blood shot eyes narrowed at the small girl before him...in her new clothes...her new book in one hand...before the sun was up.

"Bra." he stated.

"Yes daddy." she said nodding.

"What are you doing here at..." he turned to look at his bed side clock while releasing her hands, "4:28...never mind that, why the hell are you up at all?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"I wanna go to pre-school now." she said, slipping her hands behind her back and smiling cutely, which was hard, since the book began to dig into her back.

"Bra, how many times has Bulma told you that you and she will leave the house TOMORROW at 9:15?" Bra dropped her book and began to count on her stubby fingers.

"This many." she held up all 10 fingers, "Plus all my toes." she said pointing and still smiling.

"Exactly. Now, Go. Back. To. Bed." he said and turned over.

"But...I wanna go noooooooow!" she whined shaking Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta flipped back over and held her arms against her sides.

"No more of that, you hear?" he asked, his tone deadly. Bra nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sir."

"Go back to bed." he said releasing her arms.

"But it's dark." she whispered, the 'fear' evident in her voice.

"Well you got here just fine in the dark."

"But I'm afraid." she whimpered. Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh and sat up, the blankets pooling at his waist.

"If I take you back to bed, will you please go to sleep?" he asked, his head in his hands.

"No." she said crossing her arms.

"Why not?"

"I wanna go to pre-school!" she pouted.

"You will be going to pre-school in less than 5 hours. Now go to bed."

"No."

"I said, go to bed." Vegeta's tone was pure ice.

"No." Bra said defiantly turning her head. Vegeta began to wonder where her stubbornness came from…must be something inherited by humans.

"Bra I will not play this game with you tonight." he pointed a finger at her, as if that would be all it took to get this mini version of Bulma to leave.

"It's morning, and no bed."

"Bra, don't you dare start with your back talk."

"No." she pouted some more sitting in the floor to make her point, "No bed."

"Bra I mean it."

"No." she stomped her feet on the floor while sitting.

"Bra-" but Vegeta didn't get to finish as Bulma cut him off.

"For Pete's sake Vegeta, pick her up and carry her to her room! She's 4, you are the adult here and YOU make the rules! Be a man and grow some balls!" Bulma yelled hitting him with a pillow.

"Woman-"

"No, Vegeta get off your sorry ass and take her back to bed. Do whatever you have to to keep her there; I have a very important meeting in the morning! But if you want to play this game with her, go ahead, but find somewhere else to do it!" Bulma then covered her head and groaned into the mattress. Vegeta was stunned.

"Can I go to pre-school now?" Bra asked quietly. Vegeta's head snapped back to the little form now lying on the floor.

"No."

"Yes..." Bra yawned.

"No."

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed sitting up, her hair a mess around her face, "That's it! YOU are taking her to school in the morning, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I told you to take her back to her room! Now do it!" Bulma then flopped back onto the bed.

"Woman, I am the man-"

"Shut up Vegeta, just shut up and go!" Bulma said waving an arm in the air.

"FINE!" Vegeta steamed, standing. He scooped Bra up and carried her under his arm back to her room down the hall. Bra was falling in and out of consciousness as he kicked open her door.

"VEGETA! IF YOU BREAK HER DOOR SO HELP ME...!" Bulma screamed at him, Vegeta rolled his eyes and dropped Bra onto her bed, making her pop into the air then settle on the mattress. He turned to leave, but her small hand zipped up and grabbed his pants, stopping him from leaving.

"Daddy...don't...go...I wanna go to...pre-school..." Bra whined.

"No Bra, in the morning, sleep now."

"Kiss me goodnight..." she shook his pant leg. Vegeta's shoulders dropped as he let out another loud sigh.

"If I do that will you please go to sleep?"

"Mmmm..." she agreed, her little eyes already closed. Vegeta leaned down and kissed the top of her head and a camera flash went off.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta screamed chasing after his son.

"But it's a priceless memory!" Trunks yelled back as he ran into his parents' bedroom, hiding on his mother's side. Vegeta slammed into the door on his way in and Bulma shot up in bed. Trunks held tight to his camera and used her as a shield.

"Vegeta." her voice laced with fury.

"That boy!"

"NO! Couch for the rest of the night! Trunks, get in bed with me, Vegeta might kill you if you leave this room."

"No doubt." Trunks said quietly. Vegeta's anger bubbled over and he kicked the wall, it busted a tremendous hole and punched through the other. He shot down the stairs and into the GR before he blew up his whole family. Bulma pet Trunks on the head before falling back asleep. Just then little Bra sat up in bed, still wanting to go to pre-school. She wandered down the stairs and out to the GR pounding on the door with her little fists, a smile on her face. Vegeta opened the door, his eyes red with fury.

"WHAT!" he screamed. Bra was now accustomed to his screaming and continued to smile.

"I love you daddy!" she piped. Vegeta rolled his eyes, grunted a reply, and went back in to train. Bra could hear the smashing of metal as she smiled and walked back to the house, she then sat on the couch and waited for the time to come when she could go to pre-school.

* * *

9:10am

"But I don't wanna go!" Bra cried out trying to pry her fingers from Vegeta's grasp as he drug her to the school door.

"You woke me up, kept me up, and got me kicked out of my bedroom because you wanted to go. YOU WILL GO!" Vegeta roared kicking in the classroom door and setting her in. Bra turned to run back outside, but Vegeta refused to let her leave, blocking the door.

"BUT DADDY!" she whined pounding on him with her small hands.

"No Bra, school now." he said, stilling her hands.

"NO!" she cried and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOO!" she pouted, sinking to the floor exhausted. The teacher watched, slightly amused. Poor man, this must be his first time dealing with children, she thought. She walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm your teacher today…Bra was it?" Bra nodded, "Don't you want to come play with the other children? After play we sing the color song, learn some shapes, eat lunch, have recess, take a quick nap, a quick snack, then you get to go home. Don't you want to have all that fun?" Bra looked up at the teacher, tears in her eyes. She nodded and the teacher smiled, "Good." she took her little hand, helped her up, wiped the dirt from her dress, gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes and nose, then led her away from Vegeta, his face mystified. How did she do that? Was it magic? The teacher got Bra settled then walked back over. "First time?" she asked head cocked and hands behind her back. Vegeta scowled, nodding slightly. "I see, well, usually you have to tempt children with fun things to get them to do what you want, try it next time and see if she won't respond better." Vegeta grunted for a reply. "Okay then, well we finish at 1:00, so please try to be prompt to pick her up. And thank you for bringing her." she took his hand in hers and shook it before turning to deal with a screaming child. Vegeta stomped out of the room and went outside to suck in some air.

* * *

1:00 could not roll around fast enough for Vegeta; he waited outside for Bra the whole morning. Bulma had banned him from his home until he returned with Bra, and he had nowhere else to go, so he sat outside in the small cove of trees across from the school all day meditating to cool down. Soon the bell rang and he stood immediately, ready to get the hell out of there. He walked briskly behind two chattering mothers complaining over their brats first day of school. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stopped behind the women. One turned back to look at something and locked eyes with him, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, hello, is this your baby's first day to?" Vegeta really didn't want to deal with the woman, not now or ever, so he decided to keep his answers short, then maybe she would leave him be.

"Yes."

"Wonderful! Which ones yours?" she asked, they were waiting in a rather long line as the door finally opened at the screaming of many children could be heard.

"The one with blue hair." The woman looked around for said child and spotted Bra over by the race car mat.

"That one?" she asked, pointing. No the other one with blue hair, dumbass Vegeta thought.

"Yes." the teacher finally got to the annoying woman in front of him and passed her a child, a rather plain looking boy with a runny nose. Vegeta shuddered at how disgusting Earth brats could be.

"Well, you have a nice day and I hope to see you again!" the annoying woman called back at him as she left. Vegeta prayed they would never cross paths again.

"Good, you're back, I was afraid you wouldn't come." the teacher said as she called and motioned for Bra. Vegeta only grunted as Bra realized it was time to go and spotted Vegeta, making a mad dash for him. Vegeta wasn't expecting her to tackle glomp him and attach to his leg.

"Daddy!" she squealed. The mother's waiting behind him 'awed' in response, Vegeta inwardly groaned and he removed her from his leg and she latched onto his neck. The teacher only smiled;

"Well, we can't wait to see you again on Friday Bra, and I hope to see you too sir, Bra couldn't stop talking about you all day. I barely had a chance to talk at all!" Vegeta grunted once more then turned and almost flew out the door, but restrained himself until they were outside then he shot off like a rocket, Bra holding tighter to him, a smile on her face.

"Daddy, it was so much fun! I got to paint and color and play and we had a story and a nap and a yummy snack and I didn't get any on my dress at all! See?" Bra said excited trying to show him how clean she was as he flew.

"Hm." Vegeta grunted.

"Daddy! Aren't you happy? I had a wonderful day and that by telling you, you should have a wonderful day too!" Bra chimed. Vegeta looked at her a moment, her face shone like the sun.

"All right, I'm...glad...I guess, that you had a...satisfying day."

"Oh, daddy, it was more than that! It was so AWESOME!" she squealed in his ear.

"Bra, quiet down or I'll drop you."

"No you won't, mommy would beat you up if you did." Vegeta's head snapped around to look at her, a smile still on her face.

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy." Of course.

"Well, you mother could never take me on."

"She did last night though."

"That...was a fluke...I was tired..."

"Sure daddy, whatever you say!" Bra said and hugged him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Vegeta rolled his eyes at this display of affection and picked up the flying pace.

* * *

R&R please! I didn't make Vegeta to OOC did I? I hope not. Lol. Well hope you enjoyed!

BD


End file.
